The Snow World
by Swiftrin
Summary: Anna dan Elsa adalah murid di asrama yang terletak di America. Asrama itu memiliki banyak keajaiban. Apakah Elsa yang sebelumnya tidak mempercayai hal yang berhubungan dengan sihir atau supernatural itu setelah ia lihat semua itu secara langsung ?
1. Chapter 1

The Snow World

"ibu, apa ibu yakin untuk menyekolahkan kami di America ?" tanya seorang anak yang memakai blus biru dan dikepang itu yang bernama Elsa. Elsa bersandar di sofa ruang tamu sambil meminum softdrinknya.

"ya, ibu sangat meyakini itu Elsa" sambil terus serius membaca majalah hariannya.

"tapi ibu, dengan siapa kami disana ?" Elsa menatap ibunya dengan bingung "dan jika kami memerlukan sesuatu siapa yang akan membantu kami ?"

"tenanglah, disana kamu akan tinggal di sebuah asrama. Kamu dan Anna akan tinggal disana sampai kamu lulus nanti. Kamu akan memiliki banyak teman dan suatu hal yang menarik." Ibu menutup majalahnya dan menaruhnya di meja "dan kamu akan di jaga oleh Troll"

"siapa Troll itu ?" berpindah duduk di sebelah ibunya

"Troll adalah penjaga sekaligus yang menyimpan kebutuhan anak-anak yang sekolah di asrama itu" ibu memeluk Elsa "Tenang ayah dan ibu akan menengok kalian dua bulan sekali "

"baiklah bu.." Elsa memasang raut muka memelas "Elsa mau ke kamar ya"

...

The Snow World

Disclaimer : Walt Disney

Genre : Adventure, magic

Warning : OOC and Typos

...

Seorang anak yang sedang asyik bermain dengan boneka Garfield kesayangangan tengah berhenti ketika melihat kakaknya Elsa yang sedari tadi tanpa tersadar olehnya sedang menangis di pojokan kasur.

"Elsa kau kenapa ?" mengusap air mata kakaknya yang sudah membasahi bajunya karena menangis terlalu lama

"tidak, aku hanya sedih dengan keputusan ayah dan ibu" berusaha menenangkan diri sejenak

"memang ada apa dengan keputusannya?" Anna melempar bonekanya dan fokus untuk mendengar kakanya itu

"ayah dan ibu akan membawa kita ke asrama di America" berjalan menuju kasur dan duduk sambil memegangi bingkai foto keluarganya "dan mereka akan menitipkan kita kepada Troll penjaga sekaligus yang menyimpan kebutuhan sehari-hari anak-anak yang bersekolah disana."

"Loh... justru itu seru Elsa!" sambil melihat dinding kamarnya yang berwana biru bergambar salju "kita akan menikmati hari hari dengan salju! Aku akan merasakan musim salju disana, aku akan selalu memakai jaket, sarung tangan, syall, sepatu but yang akan membuatku tampak lebih cantik disana hihihi" tertawa membayangkan apa yang dia inginkan

"sudahlah aku mau tidur lelah tau menangis cukup lama !" tiduran dan menutupinya dengan selimut

"siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menangis ?" mengikuti Elsa untuk tidur karena memang dia juga lelah bermain seharian dengan Garfield kesayangannya.

..

Malam hari itu Elsa dan Anna sedang bersiap-siap untuk besok, karena mereka akan segera menuju America.

"Elsa! Jangan sedih terus! Kau pikirkan saja hal positif dari semua ini, jangan memikirkan yang lain!" sambil merapikan semua bajunya yang akan di bawa nanti. "coba kau bayangkan disana kita akan bersenang-senang dengan teman baru, memulai petualangan baru, semuanya serba baru dan kita akan mebuat sebuah _Snowman_! Dan apa kau tahu kata ibu disana adalah sekolah _Super Magic!"_ merebahkan dirinya ke kasur sambil tersenyum.

"Berheti berkhayal Anna!" Elsa membentak dan menutup kopernya kembali. "disana kita hanya menuntut ilmu! Tidak mungkin ada al seaneh itu!" menatap Anna tajam sambil bersender di kasurnya

"aku tak pernah berkhayal Elsa! Itu adalah sebuah facta. Memang sulit dipercaya tapi bisa di buktikan dengan kuat Elsa" meyakini Elsa dan segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam.

Elsa hanya heran dengan adiknya yang begitu meyakini hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia sihir baginya. Elsa keluar dari kamarnya menyusul adiknya untuk makan malam.

..

Kini Elsa dan Anna sudah siap untuk menuju bandara, disana mereka sudah di tunggu oleh bibi mereka

"sudah siap?" bibi bertanya kepada Anna dan Elsa sambil memeluk mereka satu persatu

"Aku siap Bi! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat pemandangan disana!" Anna bersemangat

"bagaimana denganmu Elsa ?" bibi bertanya dan agak heran dengan wajah yang terpapang dimuka Elsa. Muka yang begitu terpakasa dan memelas.

"ya aku siap Bi"Elsa menjawab singkat pertanyyan tantenya dan berlari memeluk ayah ibunya. "ayah ibu, aku akan rindu pada kalian. Doakan aku." Elsa mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Ayah Ibu! Aku akan merindukan kalian! Jangan lupakan kami ya dan selalu doakan kami. Berliburlah bersama kami di liburan sekolah nanti." Memeluk erat ayah ibunya dan tersenyum manis.

"kami akan selalu merindukan kalian. Dua bulan sekali kita akan menengok kalian. Elsa, jaga adikmu ya" mencium kedua pipi anaknya.

"iya ibu" sambil mengusap air matanya. "sampai jumpa ayah ibu" Elsa dan Anna berlari menuju bibinya karena keberangkatan pesawat sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini fanfic pertama saya. Bagaimana bagus/jelek? Kalau jelek maaf karena saya baru menulis fanfic. Disini Elsa dan Anna memiliki karakter yang berbeda dengan karakter aslinya. Maaf kalau membingungkan dan ceritanya terlalu pendek. Please review.


	2. The Snow World 2

The Snow World 2

Sudah berjam jam mereka duduk di dalam pesawat. Ini saat yang paling di tunggu terutama untuk Anna. Anna begitu gembira ketika sampai di America.

"Hore...sudah sampai! Elsa apa kau senang? Tunjukan ekspresimu bila kau senang Elsa! Jangan cemberut terus!" mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil memutar badan selambat mungkin

"ayo kita cari taxi untuk menuju sekolahmu yang baru.." mengangkat kopernya dan membawa Elsa dan Anna.

"bibi apa nama sekolah kami? Mungkin ibu lupa memberitahu namanya kepada kami.?" Menatap sang bibi yang sedang mencari taxi

"namanya SP School Anna..." menatap senyum pada Anna dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke sebuah taxi yang menghampiri mereka. "Ayo naik!"

...

Taxi berhenti di sebuah gerbang yang sangat tinggi berwarna keemasan itu.

"Wow.. ini sekolah kami?" menatap takjub sambil menunjuk giginya yang putih itu.

"iya, kalian senang? Ayo masuk nanti sampai disana kalian dibagikan kamar, keperluan kalian, vitamin, sandal tidur, serta perlengkapan musim dingin nanti" menggandeng kedua keponakannya itu.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung yang tampak seperti istana berwarna pink untuk asrama perempuan dan berwarna biru untuk asrama laki-laki. Bibi membawa mereka masuk, disana mereka sudah di sambut oleh wanita berambut pirang dengan rambutnya yang terurai rapi dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis itu.

"hai.. Manzel" mereka berjabat tangan

"hai.. apakah itu Anna dan Elsa?" tanya wanita itu masih dilengkapi dengan senyumannya

"iya, kenalkan diri kalian kepada !" melepas gandengannya tangannya

"hai.. aku Anna aku sangat senang bisa bersekolah disini " memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit menundukkan badanya.

"hai.. aku Elsa aku sangat senang dapat bersekolah disini " Elsa tampak mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagianya dengan sedikit terpaksa.

"baiklah, ikut aku! Aku akan menunjukan kamar kalian" berjalan mendahului mereka dan sampailah di depan kamar bertuliskan _Frozen Badroom._ "baiklah silahkan masuk" mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Tetapi Elsa belum masuk. "Kenapa Elsa?" tanya .

"Tidak, hanya saja aku bingung kenapa kamar ini diberi nama Frozen?" Tanya Elsa sambil terus melihat logo itu

"ya, karena disini dipenuhi dengan gambar Frozen, Snow, dan Keajaiban di musim dingin" tersenyum

"maksudnya keajaiban di musim dingin?" kali ini Elsa menatap dengan heran

"siapapun yang akan menempati kamar ini dia akan merasakan musim dingin sepanjang saat. Akan ada keajaiban disitu. Elsa kau akan mengerti nanti, salah satu di antara kalian akan memiliki keajaiban itu nanti" pergi meniggalkan Elsa begitu saja.

Elsapun memasuki kamar itu, ia begitu takjub melihat kamar yang ia tempati sungguh ini tidak dapat dipercaya oleh Elsa.

"Elsa? Hai, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Anna menggerakan tangan ke atas bawah di depan wajah Elsa yang sedari tadi melamun memandang kamar ini "ELSA!" Anna mulai berteriak karena ia terlalu kesal.

"Anna, jangan teriak teriak! Berisik" melotot ke arah Anna

"kenapa kamu melamun? Padahal sebelumnya kamu cemberut saja, kenapa? Kamu senang ya disini?"membuka gordein kamarnya "Elsa... Lihat itu" menunjuk ke arah salju yang turun "Snow Elsa! Padahal tadi bukan musim dingin!?"

"wah, benar kata " Elsa segera duduk dikasurnya yang disusul oleh Anna

"memang apa yang dikatakan ?" sambil mengambil susu kalengnya dalam tas

"Katanya di kamar ini, siapapun yang menempati kamar ini dia akan merasakan musim salju sepanjang saat dan salah satu diantara kita akan mendapatkan keajaiban..." Elsa berfikir apa yang dimaksud tentang keajaiban "yang mungkin seperti sihir atau hal supernatural lainnya"

"apa? Berarti banyak kesempatan untuk kita menikmati hari-hari di musim dingin!" berloncat di atas kasur, sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menumpahkan susu kaleng yang ia minum tadi "ya ampun.." Anna membentuk bibirnya menjadi bulat

"segera bersihkan Anna!" Elsa setengah berteriak

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini chapter dua saya. Maaf kalau banyak typo. Akhir kata, Please Review


End file.
